


Tough Love

by strayminho



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>extremely short sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> extremely short sorry

Jaebum meets little Jinyoung one day at the park, helping him out of the water a group of boys had pushed him into. Jaebum felt bad for the boy, walking around wet, so he gave the smaller boy his long pea coat. He explains that the hair all over the coat is just his new kitten's, Nora, fur and to not worry because she doesn't make you sick. And Jinyoung gives Jaebum a smile for the first time. 

The same day, Jaebum stays with Jinyoung at the park and they talk about themselves. Jaebum said more about himself than Jinyoung did, and he thought it was just because he was shy. Jaebum learned that Jinyoung was only two years younger than him, making the boy 5 years old. Jaebum helped Jinyoung forget about anything bad, and he would always be grateful for that. 

~~

It had only been three months of constant park visits and slumber parties with Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum hasn't met the boy's mother, but Jinyoung met Jaebum's. And his mom loves the boy, he's very sweet and shy around adults, very well-mannered, but he's very comfortable around her son. It's great for her to see Jaebum make such a great friend. 

Jaebum got worried one day when Jinyoung had to run off in the middle of their game of soccer, noticing how dark it was getting. 

Jinyoung didn't come back the next day. Or the next. Then it stopped all together. And Jaebum began to slowly stop speaking so much. He was only 7 years old, and Jinyoung was only 5. Where could he have gone? 

Jaebum's mom was worried about Jinyoung, of course. She searched for him with Jaebum, who didn't talk a lot anymore. After a week of searching, Jaebum got really sad, and only came out of his room for certain things. He still went to the park but only sat on the swing him and Jinyoung used to push each other on. 

He wanted his best friend back. 

~~

Jaebum is now 16, and he's not stopped thinking about Jinyoung. Jaebum wonders what Jinyoung would look like now, the vision of the 5 year old's smiley face burned into his memory. Jaebum knows Jinyoung would be handsome, he just knows. 

It's been a bit tough to make friends in the years after Jinyoung left, but he's made two good friends. Jackson was a boy in his math class, and he wouldn't leave Jaebum alone in class so they just happened to become friends. Jaebum didn't mind his loud, funny personality. He then met Mark through Jackson, becoming friends with him because Jackson had a crush him. Mark was more tame than Jackson was, but Mark also made Jackson shy and quiet at times. Jaebum appreciated him for that. 

The three went out together and hung out often, but Jaebum missed him. He talked to the two about him before, and they felt bad for Jaebum, but none of them quite understood what made him leave. 

As Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark walked down the sidewalk, Jaebum bumped into someone and had stopped to apologize. After he looked away from the male, his eyes immediately met someone else's. They were just coming out of the subway station, glasses resting high on their nose, and hair beautifully swept to the side, hanging in front of his face. And Jaebum knew those eyes. But he couldn't speak. He's missed Jinyoung so much, he didn't believe it was actually him. 

Until Jinyoung said his name barely in a sigh, Jaebum could only read his lips. Jaebum felt like the world stopped when he saw Jinyoung actually move towards him, and Jaebum ignored the questions from his friends to meet Jinyoung in the middle. 

"Jaebummie," was all Jaebum heard from Jinyoung before Jaebum wrapped his arms around the boy. He could feel his knees weaken but he kept his ground and instead let Jinyoung wrap around him faces buried in each other's necks. Jaebum didn't know either of them were crying until Jinyoung pulled back only to wipe Jaebum's cheeks and underneath his eyes with a smile and Jaebum doesn't know what comes over him but he kisses him. 

~~

Jaebum had finally had Jinyoung over to his house along with Mark and Jackson, introducing each of them to each other. When Jaebum's mother got home, she erupted with tears as she saw Jinyoung, not needing anyone to tell her who it was, hugging the boy to her chest. 

Mark and Jackson found it weird when Jaebum kissed the boy, because they didn't know it was Jinyoung at first. But Jaebum was surprised when Jinyoung didn't pull away from him, instead he leaned more into Jaebum. 

"Jinyoungie" had told "Jaebummie" all about why he left, all the while cuddled into Jaebum's side all night. Neither of them wanted to sleep, in fear the other wouldn't be there when they wake up. Jaebum couldn't sleep after all, knowing all of this new information after so many years. 

Jinyoung never introduced Jaebum to his mother because he didn't have one. Jinyoung's parents had given him up when he was just a baby, then Jinyoung ran away from the home he  _was_ in, which led him to the park with Jaebum. Jinyoung was bullied a lot, no matter what home he was put into, but Jaebum made him feel safe and happy after the longest time. 

Jinyoung got taken to a different home, which he had no choice in. So he had to leave Jaebum. He didn't know what love was but he knew, even at such a young age, that he wanted it with Jaebum. So he came back to Seoul for him the first chance he could. 

Jinyoung moved out of Jaebum's side, looking up at the male and quickly pressed his lips to the other's, sighing a bit. 

"I came back for you, bummie." Jinyoung knew it was dark in the room, but he could see the rose tint on Jaebum's cheeks. 

"I love you." They both muttered in sync, causing a small laughing fit between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey don't expect happy stuff 24/7 this was too cheesy I almost threw up


End file.
